


It's not Masochism!

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [85]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: Literally Eating Fire, Feb 6, Memento mori, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: or is it?
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	It's not Masochism!

To understand whether or not someone is a masochist (👀 looking at you, Mark & Vixen DeVille) you first have to understand what masochism is.

Multiple dictionaries (though I just did a google search) define it as ‘the tendency to derive pleasure, especially sexual gratification, from one’s own pain or humiliation.   
A sub definition is as follows: ‘(in general use) the enjoyment of what appears to be painful or tiresome. 

So if I had to say, I think Mark and Vixen could possibly count as masochists, not in a fetish way (as they’ve said.), but in a more general sense of the term. Of course, most people these days- at least in my experience- think of the kinky side/version/thing of masochism instead of the more general definition. Which, now that I think about it, is probably why it’s listed as a sub definition. 

But do either of them really enjoy pain? Well, that’s a tough question. It’s not really something you can answer without knowing a person. Mark doesn’t appear to enjoy pain, he winces and groans, but he always (always = in the taser video and the paintball video and probably a lot of other videos) asks for more/puts himself in a position in which he will experience pain. VixenDeville… well we don’t know as much about her, but she does seem to share Mark’s philosophy of ‘how much can my body take’. And of course, since people were already making jokes

It’s possible the two of them enjoy the feeling of risk. Adrenaline highs, the things that can happen when a roller coaster suddenly drops or you jump out of an airplane or some other sort of moving vehicle are interesting experiences. For a moment, you feel like you are flying for a few seconds, and then suddenly you’re overtaken by fear as you ‘plummet to your death’ - but you’re actually fine, and you don’t end up dead and the feelings of relief mixed with the after-effects of panic- the adrenaline- I can see how it would be something you’d want to feel. 

People are going to form their own opinions whether they listen to Mark & Vixen or not. Because most people aren’t really as open-minded as they think they are. They latch on to this one idea and they don’t accept any information to the contrary. If Markiplier & Vixen say they aren’t masochists/they don’t have a pain kink there are gonna be joke comments of ‘oh really?’ and then there are going to be people who seriously doubt they’re telling the truth or even people who wholly believe the opposite of what they said. 

Some people just don’t listen, and it’s frustrating. They don’t want to listen, they just want to stay in this comfortable zone of ‘I’m always right, and I can do no wrong’ which is impossible for literally anyone and anything to truthfully say. (Unless there’s some uber-perfect Mary Sue I haven’t been informed about- but people are like the farthest thing from Mary Sues/Gary Stus? ever) They refuse to accept facts, and the fact is ‘Mark and Vixen have said that they are not masochists, they simply wish to know how much their bodies can handle and (at least in Mark’s case) have built up a high pain tolerance.’ 

Thus, we should take them at their word and accept that the two of them do not have a pain kink. They just want to learn about and experience things that involve pain in some way, shape, or form. 

Besides, even if either of them did have a pain kink, why the fuck would it be any of our business? People need to stop sexualizing content creators- but that’s an issue for another day.

Goodnight,

Gods Bless,

Inky


End file.
